True Confection
by JC-zala
Summary: Shun, Yuya, and Yuto are faced with a problem-Yuzu's been going out with someone every Sunday lately, and Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Hearts will fly or sink as they try to find out her special someone.


**JC: **Feast of St. Valetine! Happy Hearts, everyone! Here's a fanfic and a fanart for your pleasure. If you want to check out the fanart, please visit my **DeviantArt** or **Tumblr** page. Links are in my profile. As for my fic, well, let's just say that I love giving the boys a lot to ponder when it comes to Yuzu. Hearts are going to fly! So expect the unexpected. Now let's get on with the story. Don't forget to leave some comments after.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V and its characters. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**True Confection**

Shun Kurosaki sighed.

Yuya Sakaki, a young teen with unruly green-red hair and goggles on his head, slanted him a glance. "What's wrong, Kurosaki?" They were at the lounge of You Show Duel School, and Shun was sitting right across him.

"It's just a little thing with your best friend," Shun answered, running a hand through his dark hair. His hair also sported green bangs shaped like a wing.

"Yuzu? Is something wrong with Yuzu?" Yuya asked suddenly concerned.

He met Yuya's curious red eyes for a short moment before he grumbled incoherent words.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," Shun dismissed, clearly in no mood to even talk about it. Yuzu's been going out with someone every Sunday lately. He couldn't possibly tell Yuya that he was so worried about her.

"Is it about Yuzu getting Valentine gifts at school?" A light-teal haired lad with a pair of emerald eyes stepped into the room, licking a swirly lollipop. He was Sora Shiun'in, a Fusion-specialist with a huge penchant for sweets. "Figures they'd give her in advance since Valentine's on a Saturday. No school and all…" He then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Or are you perhaps worried about Yuzu going out with someone every Sunday?"

Shun froze in the spot, and Yuya just gaped at Sora as if he just grew a second head.

"D-Dating a guy at that age is ridiculous!" Shun bellowed, rising from his seat, as he glared at Sora.

Sora smirked. "Why are you getting so worked up, XYZ scum?"

Shun was taken aback. "I-It's nothing!" He shrugged as he sat back down on the couch.

"Well, Yuzu is pretty cute," Sora said, twirling the lollipop playfully in one hand, as he sat right next to Yuya. "Yuto seems to like her. Oh, there's that girl from the LDS Fusion Course too. To think it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. If I was older, I would have definitely asked Yuzu out."

Shun dreaded the fact that the candy-loving brat was interested in Yuzu more so than the LDS girl, but he was pretty much concerned over Yuto liking her as well. Yuto was his long-time friend. Unlike the cheerful and entertaining Yuya, Yuto was calm and serious, though very kind and sweet to Yuzu. Shun wasn't blind to Yuto's affections, no matter how subtle he was. Nonetheless, he still didn't like the idea of Yuzu dating him.

"W-Wait…" Yuya looked at Sora quizzically. "Yuto likes Yuzu? As in like-like?"

Sora sighed disappointedly. Yuya was an expert in entertainment and dueling, but he was Captain Oblivious when it came to the romance department. "You seriously don't know? Geez…Even the kids know!" He gave his lollipop a lick, thinking how sharp and observant the kids were nowadays. "And Yuto couldn't be any more obvious, so you should really step up your game, Yuya."

Yuya blinked. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

Sora made a face. "How can you be so dense? Anyway, Fusion..." He faked a cough. "I mean, Yugo went out somewhere last Sunday with that lovey-dovey smile on his face. And I heard the kids talking about seeing Yuzu riding a motorcycle last Sunday…" A smirk curved on his face as he looked at Yuya then at Shun. "Could it be…?"

Shun and Yuya simultaneously and abruptly stood up.

"I have to go," Shun said as Yuya announced, "I'm going for a jog!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh out loud as the two knuckleheads went out. "They're too easy."

* * *

Shun stomped his way on the pavement, thinking how he should deal with Yugo. The guy looked like Yuya and Yuto, but Yugo was a Turbo Duelist from the Synchro Dimension. Shun wasn't really in good terms with the guy, so the mere thought of Yuzu going out with him was outrageous. And just when his mood couldn't get any fouler, he turned on his heel to glare at the person who had been following him since he left You Show Duel School. "Why the hell are you following me?!"

Yuya let out an awkward chuckle. "You're going to see Yugo, right?" He scratched the back of his head. "I just wanna find out if it's true…if he's going out with Yuzu." And find out why the hell it was bothering him so much. Yuzu was indeed a pretty, strong-willed girl, and her Dueling skills were enough to give high-ranking LDS students a run for their money, so it was no wonder people were attracted to her. He knew he shouldn't get upset if his best friend was going out with another guy. But his heart seemed to disagree with his mind. It confused the heck out of him.

Before Shun could even respond he spotted Yugo riding his runner a few feet away. White runner, white jumpsuit with red, yellow and blue accents, and white helmet—that was definitely Yugo. Summoning his _Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius_, he grabbed hold of the bird's foot and went after Yugo. "Stop right there, Fusion!"

Flinching at the name, Yugo shouted, "Stop getting it wrong!" He looked around to see where the voice came from. As he sensed a strong air current from above, he looked up and saw Shun. "You?! What the hell do you want, bird brain?!"

"We need to talk!" Shun exclaimed.

Yugo's face scrounged up. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Talk while you have your monster out?! I think you came here to fight!"

"Hold it!"

Yugo faced forward and gasped aloud. "Y-Yuya?!" His Standard Counterpart was on his _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, _acting as a roadblock. "Dammit!" He performed a swift, flawless break, stopping just a few inches from Yuya and the dragon, and took off his helmet, revealing blue spiky hair and bright yellow bangs swept to the right. "What gives?!" He appeared really pissed.

"There's something we have to ask you," Yuya said as he withdrew _Odd-Eyes_.

Shun called back his monster and landed gracefully beside the two. "Where did you go last Sunday?" His tone was menacing, his golden eyes were dangerous.

Yugo arched a brow, clearly not fazed one bit by Shun's intimidating aura. "Last Sunday? I went to the park, the mall, and to a café downtown."

"With a girl?" Yuya immediately questioned, feeling a lump in his throat, silently wishing the girl wasn't Yuzu.

Yugo slightly flushed as he turned his head away. "Y-Yeah…with Yuzu…"

Yuya suddenly felt a pang in his heart. Shun felt like pouncing at Yugo when he interceded. "Umm…Are you and Yuzu…" He found it hard to ask as he started picturing Yuzu and Yugo strolling together at the park while holding hands. He almost flinched at such a scene. "Are you going out…with…"

"I'm finally going to ask her out," Yugo said, his expression soft and warm unexpectedly. His light-blue eyes glimmered with unspoken emotions. "So I asked Yuzu for advice on Valentine's Day."

Yuya blinked in confusion. "Her? Which her? So…you're not going out with Yuzu?"

Yugo looked at Shun and Yuya perplexedly for a moment. "Don't tell me you guys just stopped me for…" He burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, man… Are you two idiots? Yuzu's awesome and all, but I'm not into her. I only have eyes for my girl," he said with a mischievous voice.

But Yuya still wanted to make sure. "You mean Yuzu's Synchro—"

"She has a name, you know," Yugo said with a shrug.

Shun and Yuya stood there, discomfited and awkward, as they watched Yugo put on his helmet.

"But Yuzu is meeting someone every Sunday. I ran into her a while ago. She's planning to go to that café in front of the card shop. Probably to meet that someone I guess." Yugo snickered like a sly fox. "And she's planning something really sweet for V-Day tomorrow. Catch you later!" He gave them a casual salute and took off.

Shun felt sort of relieved that Yuzu wasn't going out with Yugo. However, the question still remained. "Damn it! Who the hell is it?" he groaned.

Yuya cupped his chin with one hand, thinking hard. "Hmm…There's only one way to find out."

"What?"

"Let's tail her," Yuya said with a goofy grin, and Shun instantly glared. "Hey! Yuto does it all the time!"

Shun ran a hand across his face, feeling more frustrated. Yuya made it sound like Yuto was doing a good thing. It has become Yuto's _unconscious_ habit, and Shun thought it to be disturbing at times. "I don't even approve of him stalking her."

"So…are you telling me that you don't wanna know who Yuzu's going out with?"

And Shun was just speechless.

* * *

Yuto was just raising his hand to push open the door to a café when it swung open. Shun peered out at him, taking note of his usual appearance comprising of a green collared shirt with black tie and pants, coupled with silver-studded wristbands and choker. Contrary to Yuya's tomato-colored hair, Yuto had spiky black-purple hair and a pair of grey eyes.

"Shun?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was asked by Yoko-san to buy her some bagels since she couldn't find Yuya," Yuto answered promptly, wondering why Shun was in that café as well.

"You're not here to meet Yuzu?" Yuya popped out from behind Shun.

"Yuya, your mother was looking for you," Yuto pointed out, "and why are you with Shun?" They were the unlikeliest of pairs.

"We'll talk inside. Come on."

Yuto stepped inside and followed the two to a table at the far end corner of the café. As they all sat down on the posh seats, Yuto noticed the slice of half-eaten strawberry shortcake on Yuya's side and a cup of black coffee on Shun's. He figured that they've been at the café for a while. "Mind telling me why you guys are here? I doubt this is a date."

"Did you know that Yuzu's been going out with someone every Sunday recently?" Yuya asked, poking the cake with a fork.

"She has been going out every Sunday, but I didn't know that she was seeing someone," Yuto explained, and suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

"It's surprising that you don't know," Shun griped.

"Shun and I wanted to know who. Yugo told us that this was the meeting place, so…"

"We're planning to tail her, just like you usually do," Shun said solemnly.

Frowning, Yuto narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm just watching over her, not stalking her." He let out a sigh.

"That Fusion brat said you like her," Shun alleged, his tone a crossed.

Yuto had barely reacted to his words when the soft ring of the bell attached to the door sounded. They all glanced at the door and saw Yuzu. She had a nice figure, her large vivid-blue eyes complementing her pretty face, and her pink hair appeared silky smooth, pulled back into twintails by two blue orb clips. She wore her light-blue and white sleeveless school uniform, along with the red pleated mini-skirt, pink necktie and black thigh-highs. She also sported her precious silver bracelet with a magenta gem embellishment—a bracelet that looked similarly to XYZ Overlay units—and a green musical note on the right side of her collar.

While their curiosity was getting the best of them, Yuzu had walked over to the counter and graced the cashier with a smile. The cashier was a handsome young fellow and appeared to be eighteen—way older than her—but seemed quite familiar with Yuzu.

Yuya quietly questioned if the guy she was dating was the cashier guy, and Shun instantaneously made a displeased face. As for Yuto, he was completely focused on the scene before him. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they could see how courteous the cashier guy was to Yuzu. They had some small talk before the guy reached for something from under the counter. It seemed like a bag of high quality chocolate mix, and Yuzu was quite happy to see that. When the guy placed it inside a paper bag, Yuzu mouthed the words thank you and bowed. Then she turned to leave the café.

Yuya made a face. "That's it? She only came here for that?" He scratched the back of his head. "She didn't even stay for a—Hey!" He had hardly finished talking when Yuto and Shun suddenly took off. "Wait up!" he called out, stumbling after them. "And Yuto, aren't you on an errand?"

"That you were supposed to do." Yuto shrugged. "I'll get it later," he then mumbled as he shifted his focus on the girl.

Yuto considered her to be special. She had always been wonderful to him, and in some ways, he felt as though he didn't deserve it. He could never seem to stay away from her. All he wanted to do was look at her and enjoy her presence, her company, and feel her warmth somewhere near him. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt bitter when he learned that she was going out with someone. He should have paid more attention to Yuzu the past weeks. He should have realized that she's been seeing someone every Sunday. He should have followed her instead of just casually strolling by her house to see her on her merry way.

"You know, we first thought it was Yugo, but he's not interested in Yuzu that way," Yuya explained.

Yuto furrowed his eyebrows. Yugo and Yuzu? He wouldn't even dream of it. He didn't even want to think about it.

"There's the person she's meeting," Shun said, and the two lookalikes followed his gaze to the spot right in front of a confectionary shop. Immediately they hid behind a big pole.

"Hey there, Masumi!" Yuzu greeted with a bright smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"LDS Fusion Ace, Koutsu Masumi?" Yuya gaped. The cool beauty with crystalline eyes, Masumi was Yuzu's rival and friend. She had black straight hair that went past her shoulders and dark flawless skin. "Didn't Sora say—"

"I don't approve of this," Shun grumbled.

"No need to apologize." The three boys heard Masumi say to Yuzu. She always seemed to have that imperious and cool air around her. "I'm the one who should apologize for making you come with me now and every week."

"Yuzu's been going out with Koutsu Masumi?" Yuya said silently with a puzzled look on his face. "Is this for real?"

"Don't worry about it, Masumi. We've visited a lot of shops, but that star pendant is obviously the best gift. Since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, chocolate is also a must," Yuzu explained, gesturing her hand to the shop.

Masumi looked a bit awkward, and Yuya could see that her cheeks were a little red. "I don't know about this."

"I'm sure he'll be happy," Yuzu cheered, taking Masumi's hand. "Now come on!" She, more or less, hauled Masumi into the shop and started looking through some of the chocolates there.

The three of them discreetly followed after the girls.

"Dark Chocolate, Milk Chocolate, Chocolate Fondue, Truffles, " Yuzu chimed, glancing from one chocolate to another. "There's so many to choose from. White Chocolate is yummy too."

"I hope he'll appreciate this," Masumi said sternly yet thoughtfully as she picked up a box of Chocolate Truffles.

"Chocolates, plus a hand-carved star pendant… Who wouldn't? By the way, what are you going to write on the greeting card?"

Masumi was fidgety for a brief moment, which was a rare sight. "Words of gratitude for sure… since he's been there for me a lot. I'll never forget how he took care of me when I was down with the flu last month." She paused for a moment, with cheeks burning red. "And maybe…some special words…"

Yuzu giggled. "That's so sweet of you."

"They're shopping for Valentine's chocolates," Yuto observed. "And it seems like Koutsu Masumi is planning to give it to a guy."

"Yuzu's not dating her then?" Yuya asked.

"Yuzu, you're still planning on baking a chocolate cake for a present, right?" Masumi inquired, a teasing smirk graced her lips.

Carnation pink bloomed on Yuzu's cheeks. "Y-yeah… I already got the baking mix I ordered from that café."

"Be sure to bring smiles with your cake just as you do with your dueling," Masumi said, touching a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, giving it a fond squeeze for encouragement.

"And it seems like Yuzu is also planning to give a present to someone on Valentine's," Yuto said firmly, slightly distressed about the thought. He never meant to have these feelings for Yuzu. Everything about her awed him.

"Who is it for, dammit?!" Shun grumbled in a controlled volume of voice. It rattled him not to know about this mysterious guy Yuzu's interested in. Since it wasn't Yugo, Yuya, or Yuto, then who? And why did it have to be on Valentine's Day?

At the end of the day, they still were not able to find out.

* * *

Saturday, the day of the hearts, dawned cold yet brilliantly sunny. It was a gorgeous day when Shun woke up with trepidation. All he wanted to do was get through the day, finish his daily routine, and survive the notion of having Yuzu go out with her 'supposed' special guy. And Sora had the nerve to message him, telling him that he had just received chocolates from Yuzu. He would really have his head one of these days, Shun thought wryly. The whole world was going crazy with flowers, chocolates, and teddy bears. There was no reason why any of it should affect him. He was never used to any of this slushy stuff anyway. Valentine's Day wasn't even a festive, special day like Christmas or birthdays.

Mrs. Yoko Sakaki, Yuya's mother, made breakfast for everyone, made him delicious pancakes decorated with chocolate syrup in the shape of the Raidraptor insignia, and he thanked her for her generosity.

A few minutes later, Yuya woke up and came sliding down the pole with a look of panic. He found Shun at the table and announced, "Yuzu's preparing the cake! She just posted a teaser online with #ValentinesCake, #FeelingMotivated."

Shun looked instantly uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. "Sit down and have your breakfast." He struggled not to raise his voice. "And where's Yuto?"

Yuya joined Shun at the table before he answered. "Now that you mentioned it… When I woke up a while ago, he was already gone."

Yoko served Yuya his plate of pancakes, which had chocolate stars on it, and gave his shoulder a fond squeeze. "Yuto left earlier to watch over Yuzu I think," she said with a tender smile. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman, with a youthful outlook for her age, and an incredibly understanding nature, given the experiences she'd had. She was also a striking blonde with eyes that glimmered like jade.

Shun brought a palm to his face and sighed deeply. "He's stalking her again…"

"Umm…Mom, you usually give presents to Dad on Valentine's Day, right?" Yuya asked.

"Of course," Yoko replied. "It was my way to show how much he means to me." There was genuine love from the way she spoke. "How about you boys? Got a date for today?"

Yuya let out an embarrassed laugh. "W-What are you saying?! Me go on a date?" If he had a date, he preferred it to be Yuzu. He was the only girl—aside from his mother—that he was comfortable being with. They'd been good friends for a long time and knew each other's quirks so well.

Shun stayed silent and still as he stared down at his half-eaten pancakes.

"You two aren't really honest with yourselves," Yoko said with a giggle. "Yuto was the same way when I asked him. It's Valentine's Day, you know. Hearts will fly, so expect the unexpected…just like now." She planted both hands on her waist. "Since it's your day off from You Show today, I'll be having you guys run some errands for me. I won't take no for an answer." She smiled rather cheekily, and the boys gaped at her in return. "Yuto is included as well. I've already sent the list to your emails. Be sure to check them on your Duel Disks." She then gave them a wink.

Yuya accessed his Duel Disk inbox and grimaced at the list of errands he had to do. "Mom, are you serious?" he asked, almost pleadingly with his eyes, and the mother simply nodded her head. "But—"

"No buts!" Yoko said with a raised finger to prove her point. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, so you can start."

Shun sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to the woman. She had been very hospitable and caring towards him and Yuto. Running errands for her was the least he could do to repay her kindness. And he had nothing better to do anyway.

They left the Sakaki residence at ten, and after they met Yuto along the way, Shun asked him not to follow Yuzu anymore. They weren't in the position to even meddle with her affairs. Yuto understood that well, even though he seemed quite anxious. Indeed she was free to date anyone, especially on Valentine's Day, and they had to distract themselves from that for a while. In retrospect, the errands were a great way to keep them busy, and Yoko must have thought of it on their behalf.

Yuya was assigned to buy ingredients for dessert, and he had gone to one of the best confectionary shops in town. Shun headed towards the grocery store to buy meat, poultry, fish, and seasonings. On the other hand, Yuto went to the marketplace to buy fresh fruits, vegetables, and a bouquet of red roses. Yoko had mentioned she wanted roses as a centerpiece for the table.

At noon Yoko called to check up on them. They all responded accordingly. They were done with the list and heading back home. When they got back at 12:30, Yoko served them lunch and asked them to help her around the kitchen after eating. She was planning a big dinner tonight and needed all the help that she could. Yuya asked if it was going to be a Valentine's Dinner with his father, but Yoko just giggled like a little pre-teen girl in love, much to his chagrin.

Yoko was impressed with how quickly and competently the boys did everything in the kitchen. Her son had always been capable in the kitchen, especially when it came to baking, and he had a knack of clowning around, which never failed to bring a smile on her face. His entertainment had brought more life to the kitchen. She had some problems with the two XYZ Duelists at first, but they adapted fairly quickly and knew how to listen to instructions. They all moved around the kitchen, preparing things, like lightning. Yuto understood how the mashed potatoes were made and helped prepare the salad. And when Yoko asked Shun to season the meat, Shun was quick to learn that as well, and then he went with her to help set the table.

At 5:30 PM they were done.

"Thank you for all the help," Yoko said when they went upstairs to wash up. They were all such good boys, and she only hoped they'll be happy this Valentine's. "Now go change into something nice! Be sure to be done by six."

"What for?" Yuya asked.

"I'll treat you boys to something nice," she said with a wink.

They went upstairs and took a nice, short, relaxing shower, and got dressed afterwards. Yuto put on a purple button-up collared shirt and a black tie, along with a black sleeveless vest with white piping and dark-blue pants. He also wore his usual black accessories with silver studs. Yuya chose to wear a white hoodie jacket, a red shirt, and denim pants, together with his favorite goggles and pendant. Shun picked out a dark-blue button-up, collared shirt, a white cardigan, and black pants.

Yuya looked at Shun in awe, as if he was a complete stranger. "You should dress like this more often," he said. "You look more peaceful somehow."

Shun shot him a glare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, you two," Yuto appeased. "Let's not keep Yoko-san waiting."

They had seemed happier that afternoon, working in the kitchen with Yoko. And it was only now, as they stood by the table, that they looked thoughtful again.

"Good evening!"

Yuto opened his mouth to greet her back instinctively, but Yuya spoke up first. "What are you doing here, Yuzu? And where's mom?"

When Yoko said that she'll be treating them to something nice, they really didn't expect to come down and find Yuzu there. And she stood looking at them with a bright smile on her face. The sight was breathtaking. Her pink hair, no longer bound in pigtails, now flowed past her shoulders like expensive silk. She was wearing a sleeveless light-blue mini-dress with a round neckline and a flowing skirt, along with a silver music note pendant and her precious bracelet. Overall, she looked dazzling. She almost looked like a vision.

"Well, your mother told me to come here before she went out on her date," Yuzu replied, joining her hands together behind her back.

Shun still found himself in wonder and admiration. No girl should look this cute, especially not in front of two other boys who clearly had feelings for her. He felt an impulse to compliment her but he couldn't find the appropriate words to say. He was not good at compliments, to be honest.

"She also told me that you three prepared dinner for tonight," Yuzu said, glancing at the delicious feast on the dining table.

Yuto breathed deeply, smiling inwardly upon seeing Yuzu wearing that child-like look on her face. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. He just kept his eyes on Yuzu, trying to gather his senses. It was a warm feeling where his heart was beating faster with some excitement.

Yuya was in a daze, looking at her when she giggled and said "I can't believe you guys went to all the trouble. The food looks great."

"So, how was your date?" Yuya decided to ask, masking his apprehension and veneration with a cheerful façade.

She blinked. "Date?" She raised an elegant brow. "What are you talking about? I didn't go on any dates."

"But you're all dolled up," Yuya pointed out, and he had to admit that dress suited her well. He liked how it accentuated her curves and long, milky-white legs. "I thought you came here from your date."

Yuzu cocked her head to the right. The boys were giving her a look and she felt disturbed by it. "The only date I have today is with you three," she told them.

Gold, Silver, and Ruby eyes widened to a certain degree.

She reached for the cream-colored decorative box on the table and lifted it up to reveal a beautiful Chocolate Mousse cake. It was a bed of rich chocolate pound cake, topped with delicious cream-based mousse and chocolate chips. "I'm not as good as Yuya when it comes to baking, but I put a lot of effort into making this for you three," she explained serenely. "I've been taking lessons from Yuya's mom. She's been a great help."

The boys recalled Yugo's and Masumi's words yesterday, the chocolate mix from the café, and Yoko's admonitions about _expect the unexpected. _It all clicked in their heads. She planned the cake just for them. She was never going out with anyone in the first place. It felt like a big anvil just fell on their heads, yet their heart felt more at ease now.

"You guys have been there for me a lot and I wanted to show my appreciation," Yuzu said, looking quite shy all of a sudden, as a tint of pink colored her pale cheeks. "I know this isn't much, but I just wanted you three to know how grateful I am and I couldn't pick a more special day than this one." She lifted her head, meeting their eyes with a smile, and greeted them warmly, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

If someone has prepared something with so much of love, that someone will surely have a special space in the heart. People say Valentine's Day is primarily for lovers. However, people can also celebrate it with friends. Strengthening the bond of friendship, letting your friends know how much you enjoy their companionship and how much you appreciate them were simple acts of love. And Yuzu certainly achieved that.

Yuto reached for both of her hands and gently massaged them in circular motion. Yuzu blushed at the contact, and she blushed even harder when she saw him gazing intensely at her. "I feel the same way about you, Yuzu, and there are no words to describe how grateful I am to have you in my life." He realized more than ever how much he loved her as he released her hands. He almost wanted to tell her, but decided against it. It wasn't the right time for it.

"I'm also thankful, Yuzu!" Yuya took her by the shoulders, making her look at him straight in the eye. "You make me smile with your Dueling and you always help me. I've always thought how lucky I am to have you." He was very sincere with his words. Yuzu was more than just a friend to him, he realized that more than ever, and he almost wanted to peck her cheek, remembering how strongly Yuzu had felt about them. But he graced her with a good-natured smile, touching her temple with a finger. "You're the best—even for a crude girl."

Yuzu smirked almost evilly as her eye twitched. "The last part was unnecessary, Yuya."

Shun walked up to her, meeting her vivid blue eyes for a second, and without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms. He really didn't know what to say. She affected him as no other person had before her. When she called out to him, he held back no longer. "I'm just happy that you're here. Thank you." He parted with those words and noticed how embarrassed she looked. Maybe he shouldn't have hugged her out of the blue, but he couldn't control himself. She was too precious. But he had gone and made things awkward.

"The cake looks yummy!" Yuya exclaimed happily. He had scarcely touched the cake when Yuzu whacked him with her trusty paper fan. "What was that for?"

"That's for dessert!" Yuzu scolded, crossing her arms. "You three prepared all these food, so let's enjoy it first before the cake."

And as Yuzu sat down at the table, Yuya's eyes met Shun's face for just a fraction of a second. There was a moment of understanding there, and then he joined Yuzu. Shun had to admit that Yuya's shenanigan dismissed the awkward feeling a while ago.

Yuto had studiously observed Shun's and Yuya's brief contact and immediately comprehended the situation. They were the unlikeliest of pairs and had nothing in common, but both have strong feelings towards Yuzu like he did.

They had a great time that night, and Yuzu had loved it. They had eaten the cake she baked, played video games and even King's game. And when it came to Karaoke, Yuzu's voice had completely stunned them. She seemed angelic while she sang. There was an overwhelming feeling of joy and tender approbation, as the guys applauded for her performance. She had looked anything but reluctant. She looked confident, proud, and beautiful. She sung one more time, as requested, and then Yuya stole the show with _Future Fighters!_

It had been a day of love, friendship, and celebration, a night of hope and remembrance, and a night when they realized how true their feelings were.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

**END**

* * *

**JC: **I could have easily picked one of the boys and have him enjoy a lovey-dovey moment with Yuzu on Valentine's Day, but I find it more pleasant this way. I wanted to write something different instead of focusing on the romantic aspect of V-Day. Of course, I contemplated which ships to include since I'm such a multi-shipper. In the end, I went with Fruitshipping, Braceletshipping, and Songbirdshipping. I couldn't resist adding Masumi, Yugo, Sora, and Yoko-san here. I hope you like my Valentine's Day story. If you'd like to check out the cover photo for this fic, feel free to visit my **Tumblr** or **DeviantArt **page. The links are in my profile. Don't forget to review! No FLAMING!


End file.
